La Sombra de Konoha
by Kage87
Summary: Un antiguo rencor nubla los cielos de Konoha y su oscuro pasado se revela.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo #1: El ataque de las Sombras**

La Luna sale en una de las aldeas al Norte en los límites del País del Fuego, es una noche tranquila.

"Yuta ve a descansar yo haré la guardia esta noche" dijo Kosei mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

"Gracias Kosei pero no hace falta, la noche está tranquila y no tengo sueño" dijo Yuta mientras estiraba los brazos, "sí es una pacifica noche y la luna está hermosa" dijo Kosei mientras miraba el cielo.

De pronto un Kunai surca los cielos dando en el corazón de Yuta.

"Yutaaaaaaaaaa" grita Kosei desesperadamente hasta que otro Kunai atraviesa su garganta.

Al escuchar los gritos, uno de los guardias sube a la torre de vigilancia a ver lo sucedido.

"SUENEN LA ALARMA NOS ATACAN", grita al ver los cuerpos de los guardas.

De pronto unos ninjas muy extraños aparecen de la nada dentro del campamento causando pánico y confusión dentro de la villa. Los ninjas de la aldea intentan detener a los misteriosos atacantes pero son demasiado fuertes y no pueden hacerles daño alguno, de repente aparece una figura igual de misteriosa pero nada parecida a la de los ninjas atacantes.

"NO DEJEN A NADIE CON VIDA, LA VENGANZA CONTRA KONOHA COMIENZA AQUÍ", dice con una voz fuerte y tétrica...

La mañana llega a la aldea de Konoha y Naruto se encuentra en el Ramen de Ichikaru hablando con Iruka-sensei.

"Vaya Naruto no has cambiado en nada" dice Iruka mientras sonríe.

"¿A qué te refieres Iruka-sensei?" dice Naruto mientras continúa comiendo.

"Sigues siendo un glotón" dice Iruka riéndose.

"NO DIGAS ESO" dice Naruto con la cara un poco roja de la vergüenza.

"Además no es mi culpa, el Ramen de Ichikaru es el mejor del mundo y gracias a ellos es que estoy así de fuerte" dice Naruto poniendo pose de chico guau.

"Hola Iruka, Naruto" dice Kakashi mientras levanta la mano, Iruka responde al saludo de la misma manera.

"Hola Kakashi-sensei" dicen Naruto sin soltar su tazón de Ramen ni dejando de comer. "Naruto, te he estado buscando, Godaime nos mandó a llamar" dijo Kakashi en un tono serio.

"¿Ah... a mí... para qué quiere verme Tsunade-obachan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Naruto, tienes que ser más respetuoso con Tsunade-sama" dijo Iruka.

"Ay Iruka-sensei, te preocupas demasiado por lo que piensa Tsunade-obachan" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Hokage-sama nos tiene una misión" contestó Kakashi un poco irritado, al ser ignorado.

"Una misión ¿Qué esperamos?" dijo Naruto poniendo el tazón vació en la mesa.

"Cuídate Naruto" dijo Iruka mientras Naruto se iba.

Ya en la Torre Hokage se encuentran con Sai, quien había llegado primero.

"¿Eh, dónde está Sakura-chan?" Pregunta Naruto mientras mira a todas direcciones.

"Vendrá dentro de unos minutos, se encuentra con Shizune" contestó Tsunade.

"Comencemos, nos llegaron informes de un ataque a una villa al Norte, justo en los límites del País del Fuego, esto es una amenaza muy grande para Konoha, ya que la villa atacada fue la Villa del Metal".

"¿Y por qué es una amenaza para Konoha?" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "No seas estúpido Naruto, deberías visitar más seguido la biblioteca" dijo Sakura mientras entraba en la habitación.

"La Villa del Metal es la mejor fabricante de armas y por esto, es la que nutre a Konoha de armas, y no solo a Konoha sino a todo el País del Fuego" continúo diciendo Sakura.

"¡Sakura, qué bien que llegas!, ¿Cómo sigue el paciente?" dijo Tsunade mientras se inclina en su silla.

"Mejor, logramos detener la hemorragia y estabilizar su pulso, curamos las heridas y las vendamos, su vida ya está fuera de peligro" contestó Sakura mientras entregaba un informe médico.

"¿Paciente? ¿Cuál paciente? ¿De quién hablan?" pregunta Naruto mientras voltea a ver a Tsunade.

"Del único sobreviviente de la masacre de la Villa del Metal, fue encontrado a cerca de la villa por miembros del ANBU que patrullaban la zona" contestó Tsunade, un poco molesta por las continuas interrupciones de Naruto.

"Pero si sus heridas eran tan graves, ¿Cómo pudo recorrer tanta distancia?" preguntó Sai con un gesto muy pensativo.

"Posiblemente sus atacantes lo colocaron ahí para que fuera encontrado" contestó Tsunade.

"Sakura ¿Crees que sea posible conversar con ese ninja?" preguntó Kakashi.

"No, aunque sus heridas están curadas continúa inconsciente, por lo que Shizune se encuentra cuidándolo" dijo Sakura.

"La razón por la que los llame era para informarles del caso, no comenzaremos la misión hasta que podamos hablar con el ninja sobreviviente, quiero que estén listos para partir a mi orden, mientras tanto no conversen con nadie sobre el tema, pueden retirarse" dijo Tsunade mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Sí" dijeron todos antes de salir de la Torre Hokage.

Cuando todos se retiran, Tsunade saca de su escritorio un par de dados, al tirar los dados los mismos giran hasta que se detienen formando el número 71.

"Gané, esto es un mal presagio" pensó Tsunade mientras recogía los dados del suelo…

__________

1 En el juego de los dados si en el primer tiro saca 7 gana todo lo apostado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo #3: Encuentro con el enemigo, el maestro de sombras**.

Tras unas horas de viaje, empezando a anochecer, Kakashi decide hacer una parada para descansar.

"Neji, Kiba hagamos una parada en aquel claro" dice Kakashi mientras con una mano hacía una seña a los que venían detrás para indicar la orden, todos se detiene mientras Neji usa el **BYAKUGAN** para ver los alrededores en busca de algún enemigo.

"No veo a nadie, el lugar es seguro" dice Neji mientras desactiva el **BYAKUGAN**.

"Bien, aquí acamparemos. Sai, ¿Puedes usar tu técnica para buscar trampas alrededor del campamento?" preguntó Kakashi mientras ve a Sai, quien a su vez asiente con la cabeza. Sacando un pergamino y un tintero, dibuja unas caricaturas de ratones y serpientes en el papel, hizo unos sellos con sus manos.

"**NINPOU: CHOUJUU GIGA **(Arte Ninja: Caricaturas Vivientes)" al momento las caricaturas saltan del papel y van en busca de trampas

Minutos después, las caricaturas regresan al pergamino.

"No hay ninguna trampa en el perímetro del campamento" dice Sai mientras cierra el pergamino.

"De acuerdo. Yamato ¿Puedes montar el campamento?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí" responde Yamato mientras realizaba los sellos correspondientes.

"**MOKUTON: SHICHUUKA NO JUTSU **(Técnica de elemento árbol: Casa de cuatro paredes)".

De pronto del suelo comienza a salir madera hasta formar una enorme casa.

"Increíble" dice Neji mientras entra a la casa.

"Yo seré el primero en hacer guardia, luego Yamato y por último Neji" dice Kakashi mientras todos se alistan para descansar.

Unas horas más tarde, "Kakashi es mi turno de hacer guardia" dice Yamato mientras se acerca.

"De acuerdo" dice Kakashi mientras se levanta del suelo.

De pronto Kakashi escucha un ruido y lanzaba un Kunai a los arbustos, lo que provoca el vuelo de un cuervo.

"Era solo un cuervo" dice Yamato mientras guardaba el Kunai que tenía en una de sus manos.

El cuervo se aleja del campamento y se dirige hacia un claro donde una figura oscura y misteriosa lo espera con la mano extendida.

"Los encontraste" dice la misteriosa persona mientras lo acaricia.

"Les daremos una sorpresa" dice la macabra figura y suelta una risa terrorífica.

Cuando termina de reír se lleva la mano libre a la boca y se muerde el pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar y dice "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU: SEN TENGAS **(Técnica de Invocación: Mil Cuervos)".

De pronto una nube de humo se levanta, al desaparecer cientos de cuervos lo rodean y él comienza a poner sellos explosivos en las espaldas de los cuervos hasta que todos tiene uno.

"Vayan y destruyan a los ninjas de Konoha".

De inmediato todos los cuervos alzaron vuelo con dirección hacía ellos.

Mientras, en el campamento todos descansan menos Yamato, quien está haciendo guardia. De pronto sonó una explosión fuera del campamento.

"NOS ATACAN" gritó Kakashi mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡Malditos!, Yo salvaré a Yamato-taiyou" dijo Naruto mientras corría a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, unas explosiones impactaron en el techo de la casa y cerca de la puerta dejando una nube de humo dentro. Cuando la nube se disipa, ellos pueden ver que están rodeados por cientos de cuervos.

"¿Están todos bien?" dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba del suelo por el impacto de la explosión que derribó a todos.

"Sí" van contestando todos conforme se reincorporan.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lee, preocupado por la cercanía de Naruto con la explosión.

"Sí" dice Naruto mientras se reincorpora.

De pronto una nueva explosión cae en el campamento.

"Yamato está en peligro, tenemos que salir a ayudarlo", dice Kakashi.

De inmediato todos corren hacia afuera para enfrentarse al enemigo.

"¡Cuidado! Los cuervos tienen sellos explosivos en la espalda", dice Yamato mientras se acerca al resto del equipo.

"¡Sellos explosivos! ¿Qué clase de animal invocaría seres vivos para hacer un ataque así?" dijo Sakura muy molesta y sorprendida.

"¡Maldición! Vienen de vuelta" dice Kiba mientras observaba al cielo.

"**MOKUTON: MOKUJOU HEKI **(Elemento Madera: Muro Bloqueo de Madera)" dijo Yamato después de realizar unos sellos con sus manos.

De repente unos bloques de madera comenzaron a salir del suelo formando un escudo alrededor de todos, bloqueando el ataque de los cuervos y despedazándose por completo al recibir las explosiones.

"Yamato-taiyou, puedes hacer eso de nuevo", dice Naruto al mirar lo sucedido.

"Sí, pero ¿Qué tienes planeado?" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a Naruto.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones" contestó Naruto.

"De acuerdo, **MOKUTON: MOKUJOU HEKI" **dijo Yamato realizando los mismos sellos de antes y nuevamente salieron los bloques de madera. Al taparlos por completo Naruto colocó sus dedos en posición de cruz.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU"**, dice Naruto formando nueve clones.

"**HENGE NO JUTSU **(Técnica de Transformación)" continua diciendo Naruto.

De inmediato los clones toman la apariencia de sus compañeros, luego hizo que los nueve clones corrieran fuera del escudo de madera en sentidos diferentes. Al ver esto los cuervos se dividieron para perseguirlos, explotando en las réplicas.

"Bien hecho Naruto-kun" dijo Lee mientras salía del escudo, al no escuchar el aleteo de los cuervos.

"No hay tiempo de celebrar, Neji usa el **BYAKUGAN **y busca al enemigo" dijo Kakashi.

"Sí, **BYAKUGAN**...lo encontré, está a unos minutos de distancia de aquí" dijo Neji.

"¿Qué esperamos?, ¡Vamos a molerlo a golpes!" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Naruto, detente, seguiremos con la misma posición con que empezamos la misión" dijo Kakashi, mientras lo toma del hombro.

"De acuerdo" dijo Naruto un poco molesto y ansioso. De inmediato todos salieron tras el misterioso atacante.

"Neji, dime ¿El atacante sigue en el mismo lugar?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí" contestó Neji.

"_¿Por qué no se marcha del lugar?..._

De acuerdo, en una situación normal nos separaríamos, pero como no sabemos que puede hacer, seguiremos en grupo" dijo Kakashi.

"Ya llegamos, el atacante está al frente de nosotros" dijo Neji.

"De acuerdo, Yamato ponte al frente conmigo" dijo Kakashi

"Naruto" continuó Yamato.

"Sí" contestó Naruto con un aire de importancia.

"No hagas nada estúpido" dijo Yamato mientras se adelantaba.

"De acuerdo" dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué me dice eso delante de todos?"_, continua Naruto en su mente.

"Prepárense" dijo Kakashi mientras salían del bosque y entraban en el claro donde su atacante los esperaba.

"¿QUIÉN ERES?" Gritó Kakashi mientras sacaba un Kunai con la mano derecha.

"JAJAJA... parece que sobrevivieron al ataque, creo que los menosprecie" dijo la extraña persona mientras se reía.

"¡MALDITO!, DINOS ¿QUIÉN ERES?" gritó Naruto muy molesto.

"Vaya, eres muy impertinente, deberías tener más cuidado cuando hables, si no quieres morir" dijo la lúgubre figura mientras se reía.

"¡BASTARDO!, EL QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚ" gritó Naruto mientras intentó caminar hacia él, pero Yamato lo detuvo.

"TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS" gritó el misterioso ser mientras tiraba un Kunai con un sello explosivo, de inmediato Kakashi lanza uno para detener el de su enemigo. Al golpear los dos Kunai, el sello explota provocando una nube de humo, en ese momento el extraño personaje saltó sobre la nube y tiró un Kunai.

"**SEN KUNAI NO JUTSU **(Técnica de los Mil Kunai)" gritó.

Al momento el Kunai se trasformó en cientos de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia los ninjas de Konoha, al ver esto Naruto reacciona y se pone en medio de todos con sus dedos en formando una cruz.

"**TAJU KAGE ****BUSHIN NO JUTSU** (Técnica de Multiplicación Masiva de Sombras)"

Al hacer la técnica, una nube de humo se levantó y de pronto empezaron a salir de la nube de humo varios Kunai que contrarrestaban los del enemigo.

"TE DIJE, QUE QUIEN IBA A MORIR ERAS TÚ" gritaron todos los clones a la vez.

"¡Vaya!, El **KAGE ****BUSHIN, **no eres tan mal ninja después de todo" dijo el misterioso ser mientras caí de pie al suelo.

Naruto corre para atacarlo, pero el ninja misterioso estaba listo para el ataque, sacó seis agujas, tres en cada mano y colocó la mano izquierda enfrente y la derecha atrás.

"**NIKU TAIFUU ABARA** **NO JUTSU **(Técnica Huracán de Agujas)", grita mientras comenzó a girar rápidamente hasta formar un pequeño huracán alrededor de él, luego comenzó a tirar agujas a todo su alrededor destruyendo a todos los **KAGE ****BUSHIN**de Naruto, dejando expuesto al verdadero, pero justo antes de que las agujas tocaran al verdadero Naruto, Neji saltó enfrente de él.

"**HAKKENSHOU KAITEN **(Giro Celestial de Ocho Posiciones)", dijo Neji protegiendo a Naruto, mientras que Yamato se colocó enfrente del resto, y realiza unos sellos.

"**MOKUTON: MOKUJOU HEKI**", dice Yamato formando nuevamente el escudo de madera.

Dentro del escudo Kakashi comenzó a pensar en la situación de Neji.

"_Tenemos que detener este ataque, no creo que Neji pueda soportar por mucho tiempo el __**HAKKENSHOU KAITEN**__, si Neji deja de hacer esta técnica no solo él quedará expuesto a las agujas sino que también Naruto" _

"Yamato crees que puedas crear una viga a un metro de donde estamos, que sea lo suficientemente gruesa y alta como para poderme esconder atrás de ella" dice Kakashi después de unos segundos de pensar, mientras se quita el parche de su ojo dejando ver su **SHARINGAN **(Pupila Giratoria).

"Sí" dice Yamato mientras junta sus manos. Al momento una viga de madera sale del suelo en forma paralela al domo del escudo que los cubre.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**" dice Kakashi colocando sus manos con el sello respectivo, creando seis copias de él. Cada uno saca dos Kunai.

Mientras pasa esto Neji sigue utilizando el **HAKKENSHOU KAITEN** pero cada vez más débil.

"_Maldito Naruto, por apresurarse estamos en esta situación, espero que logren detenerlo pronto porque ya casi no tengo Chakra"_, piensa Neji.

Al dar la señal Kakashi corre usando a los **KAGE ****BUSHIN** como escudo contra las agujas para poder llegar a la viga que Yamato creo, al pasar Kakashi frente al ninja atacante logra ver algo con su **SHARINGAN**.

"_Como me lo imaginaba, gira tan rápido que no es capaz de ver lo que hay a su alrededor" _piensa Kakashi mientras llega a la viga.

Al llegar a la viga Kakashi desaparece los **KAGE ****BUSHIN** que quedaban.

"HAS UNA VIGA QUE SALGA DEBAJO DE MÍ Y QUE TERMINE CASI ENCIMA DEL HURACÁN" le grita Kakashi a Yamato, mientras que se prepara para hacer un **RAIKIRI **(Cuchilla Relámpago), al momento Yamato junta sus manos y hace salir otra viga detrás de la primera, de modo que la primera sirve de escudo para Kakashi y hace que tome una curvatura que le permite llegar casi sobre el huracán, al llegar ahí Kakashi salta hacia el centro del huracán.

"**RAIKIRI**" grita Kakashi mientras impacta en la cabeza al ninja que los atacaba, al momento las agujas dejan de salir y poco a poco el huracán se detiene.

Al detenerse el huracán, el ninja misterioso cae al suelo al igual que Kakashi, al ver lo que pasa Neji detiene su técnica cayendo inconsciente al suelo, mientras que los demás al dejar de oír las agujas salen del escudo de madera, de inmediato Sakura corre hacia Kakashi y Neji para ver como se encuentran.

"Kakashi, Neji ¿Están bien? dice Sakura al acercarse.

"No te preocupes por mí, atiende a Neji" dice Kakashi mientras se levanta, al ponerse de pie Kakashi comienza a ver el cuerpo del oponente.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Shikamaru mientras se acerca.

"Mira, tiene un sello de invocación con la palabra cuervo en la mano1, además ¿No crees que es extraño que este hombre en ningún momento tratara de escapar mientras nos acercábamos? Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y tapaba su **SHARINGAN**.

"Tienes razón" dijo Shikamaru mientras se inclinaba al lado de Kakashi.

"Sakura ¿Cómo se encuentra Neji?" preguntó Yamato mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Se encuentra bien, solo está inconsciente por utilizar tanto Chakra, pero se recuperará" dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

"Vaya, logramos vencerlo fácilmente" dijo Naruto llevando sus brazos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Tal vez quieres decir que Kakashi-sensei lo venció con la ayuda de Yamato-sensei, tú solo lograste complicar más las cosas" dijo Kiba acercándose a Naruto.

"Sí, Naruto tienes que ser menos impulsivo, si no fuera por Neji no estarías vivo" dijo Sakura con un tono burlón.

"Sakura-chan, eres muy cruel conmigo" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo, bajaba la cabeza y juntaba los dedos índices.

"Sakura, ¿Puedes revisar esta herida?" dijo Kakashi mientras enseñaba una herida en el cuerpo del ninja que los atacó.

"Sí" dice Sakura mientras se acerca al cuerpo y lo revisa por unos minutos.

"Este cuerpo tiene casi dos días de muerto, la herida que tiene fue directo en el corazón" dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

"Naruto, la razón por la que logré vencer tan fácil a este enemigo, es que no era más que un simple títere" dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con un títere, algo como lo que usa Kankuro?" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Algo parecido, ya que Kankuro usa títeres de madera, pero en este caso el cuerpo es real. Parece ser uno de los ninjas que habitaban la Aldea del Metal, ya que encontré uno de sus protectores en el cuerpo" dijo Kakashi mientras enseñaba un protector con el emblema de la Aldea del Metal2.

"Pero para controlar un títere, el titiritero tiene que estar cerca, ¿No es así?" dijo Sai mirando a Kakashi.

"Sí, pero en este caso no lo está, ya que hubiera sentido su presencia en el momento del ataque o ver sus hilos de Chakra con mi **SHARINGAN**" dijo Kakashi.

"Entonces es otro tipo de Ninjutsu" comentó Lee.

"Sí, pero no estoy seguro de qué tipo es, así que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es continuar con la misión, y ya que Neji sigue inconsciente, tendremos que hacer lo siguiente: Naruto, Sakura, Lee y Yamato se quedaran cuidándolo, mientras Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru y yo continuamos hacia la aldea. Cuando Neji despierte nos alcanzaran" dijo Kakashi mientras se mordía el dedo gordo haciéndolo sangrar.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTS****U: ****NINKE****N** (Técnica de Innovación: Perros Ninjas)", dijo Kakashi después de realizar unos sellos.

Al momento aparece un pequeño perro enfrente de ellos.

"Él es Pakkun, él los ayudará a seguirnos el rastro" continuó Kakashi mientras señalaba a Pakkun.

"Hola Naruto ¿Cómo has estado?" dijo Pakkun levantando una pata.

"Hola Pakkun" dijo Naruto mientras se inclinaba frente a él para saludarlo.

"Dime Naruto ¿Has continuado con tu entrenamiento?" preguntó Pakkun.

"Claro, ya desarrollé una nueva técnica muy poderosa" dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano y levantaba el dedo pulgar.

"Sigue así y pronto podrás tocar las almohadillas de mis patas" dijo Pakkun mientras levantaba la pata.

"Bueno, nosotros nos marchamos" dijo Kakashi levantando la mano.

"De acuerdo, apenas podamos nos encontraremos" dijo Yamato.

Al momento Kakashi, Sai y Shikamaru se fueron, siendo guiados por Kiba y Akamaru. El resto del equipo se quedó en el claro cuidando a Neji.

Mientras, en Konoha algo sucede, exactamente en la habitación del ninja sobreviviente de la Aldea del Metal.

"_Levántate_" dice una voz dentro de la cabeza del ninja.

"_Levántate, ve y has como te dije" _continua la voz.

De pronto el ninja se levanta de la cama y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche salió para cumplir lo que le ordenaron.

A la mañana siguiente...

"TSUNADE-SAMA, TSUNADE-SAMA" grita Shizune.

"¿Qué sucede?" dice Tsunade mientras se levanta.

"El ninja de la Aldea del Metal, escapó ayer en la noche después de matar a dos agentes del ANBU que patrullaban el perímetro de la aldea" dijo Shizune muy agitada.

"¡MALDITO!, ¿EN QUÉ DIRECCIÓN SE FUE?" preguntó Tsunade muy molesta.

"Se dirigía hacia la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad" contestó Shizune.

"Rápido, manda un mensaje a los guardias de la prisión, diles que se preparen par un posible ataque"

"Sí, Tsunade-sama" dijo Shizune mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Tsunade.

"_Maldición, la situación se está complicando" _pensó Tsunade mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Al momento Shizune ordena enviar el mensaje por medio de un halcón, él cual es liberado y suelta el vuelo con dirección a la prisión, pero en el camino es atacado por un grupo de cuervos, los cuales lo logran derribar. Al caer al suelo un ser oscuro se acerca, toma el mensaje, lo examina por unos minutos y luego lo destruye.

"¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? pregunta la extraña figura.

"Discúlpame Urami-sama, es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes" dijo el ninja que escapó de Konoha.

"¿Colocaste los explosivos?" preguntó el extraño ninja.

"Sí señor" contestó el ninja de la Aldea del Metal.

"Bien hecho, ahora quítate ese estúpido protector de tu cabeza y ponte el tuyo" dijo la extraña persona mientras le tiraba un protector con un símbolo de la Luna en Cuarto Creciente. El ninja de la Aldea del Metal se quita el protector y se coloca el del extraño símbolo.

"Tu misión como espía a terminado, tú nueva misión es ayudar en el ataque a la prisión de Konoha" dijo la extraña persona.

"Sí" dijo el espía antes de retirarse.

"_Tiembla Konoha, que pronto serás destruida y la Aldea de las Sombras tomará el control del País del Fuego"_ pensó el extraño ninja mientras se reía.

________________

1 烏 símbolo de cuervo en japonés.

2 Un yunque golpeado por un mazo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo #6: Konoha contra ataca.**

Mientras esto pasaba en Konoha, en la prisión Fao se encuentra frente a la cámara que contiene el pergamino.

"¿Qué esperan, vayan y tomen el pergamino?" dijo Fao muy ansioso.

"No podemos, la cámara tiene unos sellos que están impidiendo nuestra entrada" dijo uno de los guardas muy asustado.

"Sellos... ¿Qué clase de sellos?" dijo Urami.

"No sabemos, nunca habíamos visto sellos iguales" dijo el guarda.

"Déjame ver esos sellos" dijo Fao mientras movía la mano para que bajaran la silla.

Fao comenzó a caminar hacia la cámara, para poder examinar los sellos.

"Maldito Nidaime, estos son sellos de maldición1, quien los rompa morirá inmediatamente, estos sellos los heredó el Nidaime del Shodaime, pero se dejaron de usar hace muchos años por lo peligroso de los mismos, la mayoría de las cosas que se guardaban con la protección de estos sellos nunca más podían ser recuperados" dijo Fao.

"¿Cómo haremos para obtener el pergamino?" dijo Urami.

"Hay una manera pero no siempre es efectiva y es muy peligrosa ya que si no se aplica como debe ser causará la muerte" dijo Fao mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cara.

"Fao-sama ¿Cuál sería esa técnica? Tal vez yo podría usarla, para que usted no se exponga al peligro" dijo Urami.

"No, esta técnica es muy complicada, no se puede explicar en poco tiempo, se requiere años de práctica para aprenderla" dijo Fao.

"Fao-sama no puedo permitir que lo haga" dijo Urami.

"Desde cuando me das órdenes, dile a los hombres que se retiren de la habitación, que hagan guarda en la parte de arriba y tú ve con ellos" dijo Fao

"Sí señor" contestó Urami antes de dar la orden y retirarse con sus hombres.

En el momento en que queda solo, Fao se quita su túnica y deja ver unos tatuajes que cubren todo su torso, se acerca lentamente hacia la cámara hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella, de inmediato se sienta y extiende sus manos hacia la cámara. Al instante una capa de Chakra lo cubre a él y a la cámara.

"_Si esto funciona el Chakra deberá ir destruyendo poco a poco los sellos hasta hacerlos desaparecer, espero tener el suficiente Chakra para hacerlo" _pensó Fao.

Mientras esto sucede en la prisión, en Konoha la situación es crítica y Tsunade discute con los miembros del consejo.

"Pero no podemos quedarnos esperando que ataquen" dice Tsunade muy molesta.

"Pero tampoco podemos descuidar nuestras defensas" dice Homura.

"VIEJO TERCO, NO ENTIENDE QUE SI NOS ESPERAMOS A QUE NOS ATAQUEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS SERÁN PEORES" gritó Tsunade muy molesta.

"Calma Tsunade-sama" dijo Shizune un poco asustada mientras se acercaba a ella, pero al oír esto Tsunade se volteó y le hizo una mirada que provocó que Shizune retrocediera asustada.

"Y TU NO ENTIENDES QUE SI PENETRAN LA ALDEA NOS SERÁ CASI IMPOSIBLE DE TENERLOS, ¿TU QUÉ OPINAS DANZOU?" dijo Homura.

"Esta vez coincido con Tsunade-hime, no podemos esperar a que nos ataquen, tenemos que intentar tomar la ventaja del factor sorpresa, entiendo que no podemos dejar la Aldea sin defensas, pero que les parece si en vez de un ataque directo planeamos una emboscada, así no ocuparemos tantos hombres y podemos sorprender al enemigo" dijo Danzou.

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Koharu.

"Podemos mandar a una pequeña armada a la prisión y que ellos finjan un ataque, luego cuando inicien el contra ataque, nuestros ninjas fingirán una retirada haciendo que los persigan hasta el bosque donde plantarán un ataque sorpresa, eso ayudará a rebajar el número de oponentes" dijo Danzou.

"Me gusta la idea" dijo Tsunade.

"No me parece adecuado, no podemos arriesgar a ningún hombre, necesitamos a todos con vida para defender la Aldea" dijo Homura.

Danzou.

"Déjanos meditar esto por unos minutos" dijo Homura.

"No tarden mucho porque cada segundo cuenta" dijo Tsunade mientras salía de la habitación para calmarse.

Después de unos minutos, Tsunade vuelve a entrar a la habitación.

"El consejo a tomado una decisión y les daremos permiso de realizar lo que tienen planeado, pero si algo sucede ustedes serán los responsables" dijo Homura.

"Y ¿A quiénes sugieren para esta misión?" dijo Koharu con un tono pesimista.

"Tengo lista una trompa para salir en este momento" dijo Danzou.

"No dejaré que te encargues de esto, yo formaré un grupo para esta misión" dijo Tsunade.

"Segura Tsunade-hime, recuerda que es una misión peligrosa" dijo Danzou un poco dudoso.

"Sí" dijo Tsunade muy seria.

"De acuerdo, tienes cinco minutos para reunir a tus ninjas, sino irán los hombres de Danzou" dijo Homura mientras se retiraba.

"Shizune, manda a llamar a Kurenai, Ino, Shino, Hinata y Tenten" dijo Tsunade.

"Sí" dijo Shizune al salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Espero sepas lo que estás haciendo" dijo Danzou antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos llegan Shizune con todos los ninjas que llamó Tsunade.

"Me imagino que ya saben de la situación en que se encuentra Konoha en este momento" dijo Tsunade recostándose al escritorio, mientras todos asienten con la cabeza.

"Tengo una misión para ustedes, irán a la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Konoha, esta misión consiste en dos partes, la primera etapa consiste en tender una emboscada, en este papel están las indicaciones de como lo harán" dijo Tsunade mientras entregaba el papel a Kurenai.

"La segunda parte es la más peligrosa (continúo Tsunade) consiste en infiltrarse en el ejercito enemigo y recopilar toda la información que puedan sobre ¿quién es el enemigo y cual es la misión que tiene?". Será una misión de Rango A, es sumamente peligrosa. Deberán marcharse lo más pronto posible. ¿Todos entendieron la misión?" preguntó Tsunade sumamente nerviosa.

"Sí", dijeron todos.

"De acuerdo, pueden retirarse y por favor tengan cuidado, en especial tu Kurenai" dijo Tsunade muy preocupada.

"_Nunca había visto a Tsunade-sama actuar de esta manera, en verdad debe estar muy preocupada, parece que ver a los miembros del consejo tan alterados la hizo comprender lo peligrosos de la situación" _pensó Shizune mientras la miraba.

Al momento el nuevo equipo de Konoha comenzó el recorrido hacia la prisión, mientras en la prisión Urami ordena que se pongan trampas alrededor del perímetro y que algunos ninjas monten guardia para vigilar.

"_Ya casi termino_" pensó Fao mientras los sellos continúan deshaciéndose.

"Urami-sama, las trampas están listas y tenemos guardas alrededor del bosque" dijo uno de los ninjas.

"Bien, no saben si Fao-sama ya terminó su técnica" dijo Urami..

"No, Fao-sama sigue en la habitación" dijo el ninja.

"No me gusta estar en un solo sitio tanto tiempo, espero que termine rápido", dijo Urami un poco impaciente.

Mientras esto ocurre el grupo de Konoha se acerca a los límites de prisión.

"Hay enemigos y trampas adelante" dijo Hinata mientras se detenía.

¿Cuántos enemigos y trampas puedes ver? Preguntó Kurenai.

"Si seguimos en esta dirección nos encontraremos con dos guardas y seis trampas" dijo Hinata.

"Parece, por el tipo de defensa que están usando, que han colocado un campamento, bien eso nos dará tiempo para pensar como atacar" dijo Kurenai

"Hinata, busca un lugar vulnerable por donde podamos infiltrarnos" indica Kurenai.

"Encontré dos lugares que no están cubiertos con trampas, pero si están protegidos por dos ninjas" dijo Hinata.

"Shino, ¿Puedes hacer que tus insectos ataquen a los guardas que cuidan la entrada?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí" dijo Shino mientras levantaba sus brazos. De pronto un enjambre enorme de insectos salieron de sus mangas y comenzaron a esparcirse por el aire con dirección a donde estaban los guardas.

"¿Qué son todos estos insectos?" dijo uno de los guardas.

"Tranquilo no son más que simples insectos, seguro están trasladando su colmena" contestó el otro guarda, sin ver que los insectos se estaban agrupando justo detrás de ellos.

"**HIYUTSU-MUSHIDAMA **(Globo de Insectos)", dijo Shino.

Al momento los insectos cubrieron a los dos guardas y comenzaron a adsorber su Chakra.

"Shino necesito que dejes a uno de ellos con vida" dijo Kurenai mientras se acercaba a él.

Después de unos segundos.

"Uno de los guardias está muerto, el otro solo está inconsciente" dijo Shino mientras atraía nuevamente a sus insectos.

"De acuerdo, Hinata llévanos al lugar seguro que se encuentra en el suelo" dijo Kurenai mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

"Sí" dijo Hinata, llevándolos a la entrada que estaba en el suelo

"Tenten ¿Puedes desarmar las trampas que ellos pusieron y poner otras nuestras?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí" dijo Tenten.

"Hinata ayúdala a encontrar las trampas" dijo Kurenai mientras miraba a Hinata.

"Sí" contestó Hinata.

Y al momento Tenten comienza a desarmar las trampas puestas por el enemigo, guiada por Hinata y después de unos minutos comenzó a colocar trampas alrededor del lugar.

"Listo, he terminado" dijo Tenten mientras se quitaba unas gotas de sudor de su frente con su brazo.

"Ino usa tu técnica de control en este ninja" dijo Kurenai señalando al ninja inconsciente.

"**SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU **(Técnica de Posesión de Mentes)" dijo Ino después de hacer unos sellos y al momento su cuerpo comenzó a caer inconsciente mientras que el cuerpo del ninja se levantaba.

"Listo" dijo Ino que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del ninja enemigo.

"De acuerdo, ahora ve he infíltrate en el campamento enemigo y coloca estos sellos explosivos, luego aléjate lo más posible del área, pero no te escondas quiero que te vean, cuando estés cerca del bosque has estallar los sellos, esto causará que el enemigo te persiga, cuando vayan hacia ti, corre y tráelos hasta este lugar, nosotros te esperaremos para darte las indicaciones de donde están las trampas" dijo Kurenai mientras le daba los sellos.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ino antes de retirarse hacia el campamento enemigo.

Al llegar al campamento Ino se infiltra y comienza a poner los sellos alrededor de la prisión, luego se retira con dirección hacia el bosque.

"¿Quién es aquel ninja?" preguntó Urami mientras señalaba a Ino quien corría con dirección hacia el bosque.

"Creo que es uno de los ninjas que mandaste a hacer guarda en el bosque" contestó uno de los ninjas mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el pecho y inclinaba la cabeza.

"Tráelo frente a mí, quiero ver porque razón abandonó su puesto" dijo Urami un poco enojado.

"Sí, Urami-sama" dijo el ninja y al momento comenzó a correr hacia el ninja que en realidad era Ino.

"TÚ DETENTE, URAMI-SAMA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO" gritó el ninja mientras corría detrás de Ino.

"_Maldición, hay viene uno de los ninjas enemigos, no tengo más remedio que activar las trampas en este momento, quería esperar a estar más cerca del bosque" _pensó Ino mientras colocaba su mano izquierda frente a ella levantando sus dedos índice y del medio.

De pronto los sellos comenzaron a estallar en la prisión matando a varios ninjas enemigos.

"MALDICIÓN, NOS ATACAN" gritó el ninja que perseguía a Ino.

"ESTO TUVO QUE SER OBRA DE ESE NINJA, USTEDES TRÁIGANLO, YO IRÉ A VER COMO SE ENCUENTRA FAO-SAMA" gritó Urami a un grupo de cinco ninjas mientras señalaba a Ino quien corría al bosque.

"Sí señor" dijeron los ninjas antes de salir en persecución de Ino.

"Hay viene Ino y la persiguen unos ninjas enemigos" dijo Hinata mientras veía con su **BYAKUGAN **lo que sucedía.

"Prepárense para el ataque" dijo Kurenai.

Al llegar cerca de las trampas, Hinata comienza a indicarle por medio de señas donde se encuentran colocadas. Ino se para en un pequeño claro justo en el centro de todas las trampas, al momento desactiva su técnica volviendo a su cuerpo y dejando el cuerpo del ninja enemigo inconsciente en el suelo, justo en el momento en que los ninjas que la perseguían aparecen.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó uno mientras veía a todas direcciones.

"Miren, está en el suelo" dijo otro mientras se dirigía hacia el cuerpo del ninja, pero antes de que llegara al cuerpo tocó un pequeño y delgado alambre de nylon, activando una de las trampas colocadas por Tenten, de pronto de las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a salir varios Kunai los cuales atravesaron el cuerpo del ninja.

"MALDICIÓN, ES UNA TRAMPA, TENEMOS QUE ADVERTIRLE A URAMI-SAMA" gritó uno de los ninjas mientras intentaba devolverse al campamento, pero antes de que pudiera huir comenzó a ver como el bosque se hacia más denso y largo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" dijo el ninja muy asustado al ver que la rama del árbol en la cual estaba colocado lo sujetaba de los pies.

"¿Qué haces? El enemigo está detrás de ti" dijo uno de los ninjas, mientras Kurenai se colocaba detrás del ninja enemigo con un Kunai en la mano, con el cual le corta la garganta. Al ver esto el ninja corre hacia Kurenai con la intención de atacarla, pero de pronto se oye una voz.

"No tan rápido, **KIKAICHUU TSUMOJI **(Ataque de Insectos Devastadores)" dijo Shino mientras una nube de insectos cubría al ninja y lo devoraban vivo.

"Maldición, debemos huir" dijo uno de los tres ninjas que quedaban vivos.

"Por aquí" dijo uno de los ninjas mientras corría hacia la izquierda, pero Tenten saltó enfrente de ellos con dos enormes pergaminos cerrando el paso.

"**SOUSHOURYU NO JUTSU **(Técnica de Dragones Gemelos)" al momento Tenten saca de los pergaminos miles de armas, las cuales arroja contra los tres ninjas enemigos matando a dos, ya que uno saltó al suelo justo a tiempo.

"Logré escaparme" dijo sonriendo el ninja que escapó.

"**HAKKE SOUSHOUHA (**Círculo Celestial de los Ocho Símbolos, Simetría de la Hoja) de pronto Hinata comienza a rodear al ninja mientras lo golpea con el **JUUKEN **(Puño Suave) finalizando con un golpe de ambas manos, el cual liberó gran cantidad de Chakra y mandó a volar al último ninja matándolo al instante.

"Bien, acabamos con ellos" dijo Tenten muy cansada.

"No bajen la guardia, Hinata mira si alguien más viene" dijo Kurenai mientras mataba el ninja que utilizó Ino.

"No veo a nadie más, estamos a salvo" dijo Hinata.

"Bien la primera parte del plan esta realizada, ahora la segunda, elijan uno de los ninjas enemigos y copien su apariencia, solo dejen al que uso Ino para poner las trampas" dijo Kurenai, mientras cada uno tomaba la apariencia de un ninja enemigo.

"Bien, Shino toma el cuerpo de ese ninja y tráelo con nosotros" dijo Kurenia mientras señalaba al ninja que coloco las trampas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Shino mientras colocaba el cuerpo en su hombro

"Síganme" dijo Kurenia mientras corría hacia la prisión

"FAO-SAMA, SE ENCUENTRA BIEN" gritó Urami.

"Lo tengo, por fin lo tengo" dijo Fao mientras enseñaba el pergamino con el sello Luz.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Fao-sama?" dijo Urami muy preocupado.

"Después de tantos años, por fin lo tengo en mis manos" dijo Fao antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo.

"FAO-SAMA" gritó Urami mientras corría hacia Fao.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo estoy cansado por la técnica que tuve que utilizar" dijo Fao mientras se intentaba levantar.

"Urami-sama, Urami-sama" dijo uno de los guardias.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Urami.

"Los ninjas que mandaste detrás del traidor han vuelto, al igual que los que hacían guardia en el bosque" dijo el ninja.

"De acuerdo, traigan la silla de Fao-sama y levanten el campamento, nos retiramos de este lugar" dijo Urami mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

"Urami ¿qué fue ese ataque?" preguntó Fao mientras se sentaba en su silla.

"Uno de nuestros ninjas se revelo he hizo explotar unos sellos al rededor de la prisión, pero no se preocupe ya me encargue del problema" contestó Urami.

"Ten cuidado, no vayas a fallar" dijo Fao mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación.

"No te preocupes Fao-sama, no te fallare" contestó Urami un poco molesto

Al salir de la prisión Urami manda a llamar a los ninjas que mataron al rebelde.

"Señor este fue el ninja que inicio las explosiones" dijo uno de los ninjas que en realidad era Kurenia.

Urami los miro detenidamente por unos minutos.

"_Maldición, ¿se abra dado cuenta?, sino descubre estamos perdidos" _pensó Ino muy asustada.

"Bien hecho, me encargare de que sean recompensados ahora vayan y entierren el cuerpo, fue un rebelde pero igual es uno de nosotros" dijo Urami.

"Si señor" contestó Shino.

"Esperen, Fuujin y Raijin los acompañaran" dijo Urami mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos y les decía algo al oído.

"No es necesario nosotros, podremos hacerlo" dijo Kurenia.

"¿Acaso cuestionas mi decisión?" dijo Urami muy molesto.

"No señor, disculpe" dijo Kurenia.

"Eso pensé, quiero que terminen con esto lo rápido posible" dijo Urami con una sonrisa cínica.

Al momento el grupo de Konoha junto con Fuujin y Raijin se aleja de la prisión con la intención de enterrar el cuerpo.

"Parece que ya nos descubrieron" dijo Kurenia a los otros ninjas de Konoha.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" dijo Ino.

"Por ahora sigan caminando, yo me encargare cuando llegue el momento" dijo Kurenia.

"Onīsan ¿Qué tanto hablan ellos?, no puedo escucharlos" dijo Raijin.

"No se otōto, ¿Qué están susurrando?" preguntó Fuujin.

"Simplemente estábamos preguntando donde enterrar el cuerpo, ¿Qué les parece a ustedes ahí en la entrada del bosque?" preguntó Kurenia.

"Me parece un buen sitio" dijo Fuujin.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque Shino comienza a colocar el cuerpo en el suelo, al momento Raijin mando un puñetazo con dirección a la cabeza de Shino.

"SHINO TEN CUIDADO" gritó Ino, al instante Shino esquiva el golpe, el cual impacta en un árbol derribándolo.

"Estupidos, en verdad creían que podrían engañar a Urami-sama, nosotros los mataremos en este lugar" dijo Raijin mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

"Como lo pensé, nos descubrieron" dijo Shino mientras volvía a la normalidad.

"Onīsan ¿esa mujer no es la que derrotamos la ultima vez en la prisión, cuando escapamos con Mizuki- Onīsan?" preguntó Raijin.

"Tienes razón otōto" dijo Fuujin.

"Esta vez no me podrán vencer **MAGEN: JUBAKU SATSU **(Ilusión Demoníaca: El Árbol de la Atadura Mortal)" dijo Kurenai después de realizar unos sello y al momento el cuerpo de los ninjas de Konoha se trasformaron en un montón de hojas y un enorme árbol aparece detrás de Fuujin y Raijin, el cual los atrapa con sus ramas.

"¿Qué es esto Onīsan? No puedo soltarme" dijo Raijin muy asustado.

"No lo se" contestó Fuujin sumamente asustado.

"No se preocupen que pronto no verán nada" dijo Kurenai apareciendo por encima de ellos con un Kunai en la mano.

"**USUGURAI ASHI **(Garra Sombría)" al momento una garra oscura toma del cuello a Kurenai interrumpiendo el GENJUTSU.

"KURENAI-SENSEI" gritó Hinata al ver lo ocurrido.

"Onīsan ya puedo moverme" dijo Raijin.

"Yo también otōto" dijo Fuujin.

"Son unos estúpidos, ¿Cómo es que caen en un GENJUTSU tan de bajo nivel" dijo Urami apareciendo detrás de los dos hermanos.

"Lo sentimos Urami-sama" dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza.

"Si no llego a tiempo esta mujer los habría matado nuevamente" dijo Urami muy serio.

"¿A que te refieres con que los habría matado nuevamente?" preguntó Ino un poco asustada.

"Sí, ellos están muertos, yo los mate" dijo Urami con un tono burlón.

"NO ES POSIBLE, ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁN CAMINANDO?" gritó Ino más asustada.

"Es una de mis técnicas, en la cual revivió el cuerpo y la mente del enemigo caído, pero esta vez bajo mi control" dijo Urami.

"Ahora ríndanse o matare a su sensei" continúo Urami.

"No lo creo **HIYUTSU-MUSHIDAMA**" de pronto una enorme nube de insectos comenzó a rodear a Urami, pero justo antes de que lo cubriera por completo, Urami salto cayendo detrás de los insectos y liberando a Kurenai de la técnica.

"¿Estas bien Kurenia-sensei?" preguntó Ino mientras corría hacia ella.

"Sí no te preocupes, me encuentro bien" dijo Kurenai mientras se tocaba el cuello.

"Vaya eres del Clan Aburame, he oído mucho de la gente de tu Clan aunque nunca he peleado con uno de ustedes jejeje… esto será muy interesante" dijo Urami con una mirada perversa.

"No me subestimes **MUSHIS YARI NO JUTSU **(Técnica de Lanza de Insectos)" dijo Shino mientras tiraba su brazo hacia atrás, al momento formo una enorme lanza de insectos y la arrojo con dirección a Urami, el cual estaba detrás de la nube de insectos.

"Maldición" dijo Urami al ver la lanza traspasar la nube de insectos.

"URAMI-SAMA" gritaron los dos hermanos.

"**KAGE MONSHOU NO JUTSU **(Técnica Escudo de Sombras)" dijo Urami, al instante la sombra de Urami se levanto del suelo formando una barrera haciendo que la lanza golpeara contra la misma destruyéndose.

"_Increíble, realizo esa técnica sin ni siquiera realizar ningún sello y además es capas de controlar su sombra al igual que Shikamaru y el Clan Nara_" pensó Shino mientras miraba lo sucedido.

"Fuujin, Raijin pelen con el resto yo peleare contra este sujeto" dijo Urami mientras disipaba la técnica.

"Shino no peles solo contra él" dijo Kurenai.

"No es una opción, FUUJIN" gritó Urami.

A la orden Fuujin golpeo el suelo con sus dos manos provocando un poderosos sismo el cual comenzó a destruir el suelo y a derribar árboles, haciendo que los ninjas de Konoha tuvieran que saltar en diferentes direcciones para evitar quedar atrapados, al ver estos Urami se lanzo contra Shino golpeándolo en el estomago, pero de inmediato el cuerpo de Shino se transformo en un enorme enjambre de insectos, los cuales atrapando el brazo de Urami.

"Ya te tengo" dijo Shino apareciendo detrás de Urami.

"Maldito mocoso como te atreves..." dijo Urami interrumpido por un gesto de dolor.

"Mis insectos están comenzando a devorarte, no solo tu Chakra sino también la piel" dijo Shino mientras miraba lo sucedido.

"_Maldición, aun si lo ataco los insectos no me liberaran, solo tengo una opción" _pensó Urami mientras miraba a los insectos subir por su brazo.

_____________________________________________

1糞 Maldición.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo #4: La otra cara de Konoha, Sugiyama Urami.**

"Neji, Neji despierta"

"Déjalo en paz Naruto, recuerda que es por tu culpa que está en este estado"

"_¿Qué son esas voces?" _pensó Neji mientras volvía en si.

"Mira ya está despertando, Neji ¿Puedes oírme?" pregunta Sakura mientras se inclina para revisar su estado de salud.

"Sí" contestó Neji un poco aturdido.

"LEVANTATE QUE POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS RETRASADOS" gritó Naruto molesto en la cara de Neji.

"CÁLLATE, QUE ES POR TU CULPA QUE NEJI ESTA ASÍ" grita Sakura mientras golpea a Naruto en la cabeza.

"Tranquilos, lo importante es que Neji despertó. Neji ¿Crees que puedas caminar?" preguntó Yamato mientras se acercaba.

"Sí" dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie.

"Bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos, Kakashi y el resto del equipo ya están bastante alejados" dijo Pakkun.

"¿Qué estamos esperando? En marcha" dijo Naruto mientras que daba unos pasos hacia adelante.

Más adelante Kakashi y los otros están apunto de llegar a La Villa del Metal.

"Ya nos estamos acercando, el aroma a sangre es insoportable" dijo Kiba mientras se tapaba la nariz.

"De acuerdo, no bajen la guardia, no sabemos que nos espera" dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un Kunai.

Al salir del bosque se encuentran al frente de las puertas de la aldea, las cuales están cerradas desde adentro.

"¿Cómo entraremos?" preguntó Sai mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Eso déjemelo a mí" dijo Kiba mientras realizaba los sellos correspondientes.

"**GIJYUU NINPOU: SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU **(Técnica Animal, Cuatro Patas)"

"**TSUUGA **(Colmillo de Perforación)".

Al momento Kiba se lanzó girando a una velocidad impresionante contra la puerta haciendo un enorme agujero en ella.

"Bien hecho Kiba, aunque la próxima vez intenta hacer menos ruido" dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

Al entrar a la cuidad encuentran el lugar lleno de cadáveres, pertenecientes a los aldeanos de la Villa del Metal. Todos permanecieron callados por unos minutos viendo la horrible imagen.

"Registremos el lugar en busca de información", dice Kakashi al reincorporarse.

Todos se separaron en busca de información o señal que les dijera algo sobre el atacante de la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, Kakashi y el resto del equipo se reúnen en el centro de la cuidad.

"Este lugar está desierto, no hay nadie con vida" dice Kiba mientras se acerca con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza.

"Notaron que los edificios de la aldea no tiene más que arañazos en sus paredes, ni siquiera las murallas tiene ningún daño significativo" dijo Shikamaru mientras tocaba su barbilla.

"CUIDADO" grita Kakashi mientras saltaba en frente de ellos con un Kunai en la mano justo a tiempo para detener un Fuuma Shuriken que se dirigía así ellos.

"¿Quién tiro eso?" dijo Kiba un poco asustado.

"Vino de la herrería que está frente a nosotros" dijo Kakashi mientras destapaba su **SHARINGAN.**

"Pero registramos toda la aldea y no había nadie con vida" dijo Sai.

"Seguramente es la misma técnica que usaron con el ninja que nos encontramos en el claro del bosque" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Quieres decir que está muerto?" preguntó Shikamaru.

De pronto Akamaru comienza a ladrar.

"Maldición, nos tiene rodeados, caímos en una trampa", dice Kiba mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su cara y cientos de ninjas salían por los techos de la aldea.

"_Pero ¿Cómo sabían que íbamos a venir? Solo hay dos posibilidades, la primera un espía, que es muy poco probable ya que solo los que estábamos en la habitación del Hokage sabíamos de la misión, la otra sería que las personas con que nos enfrentamos son muy perspicaces y adivinaron nuestros movimientos, si este fuera el caso nos enfrentamos con ninjas muy hábiles" _Pensó Kakashi mientras veía hacia el frente.

"Miren alguien está saliendo de la herrería" dijo Sai mientras señalaba hacia el frente.

De las sombras una misteriosa figura comienza aparecer, un hombre vestido con una túnica larga, blanca y abierta en la parte de los pies, un protector que cubría todo su pecho, unos protectores en las pantorrillas y un tipo de casco que protegía la nuca y su sien.

Venía caminando con las manos metidas en las mangas de la túnica.

"Al juzgar por la ropa, ese debió ser el líder de la aldea" dijo Kakashi.

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, los ninjas de Konoha, no pensé que lograran vencer al primer ninja, bueno no importa está será su tumba" dijo el líder de la Aldea del Metal.

"Yo me encargaré de este tipo, ustedes encárguense del resto" dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba la mano con la que sostenía el Kunai y la colocaba frente a él.

"Así que tú serás el que se enfrentará a mí, pues muere entonces" dijo el líder de la aldea mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia Kakashi, al momento un Kyoketsu Shoge1 salió de la manga de la túnica impactando en el pecho de Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" dijo Kiba, hasta que la figura se desapareció dejando un tronco en lugar de su cuerpo.

"Esconderte no servirá de nada" dijo el líder de la aldea mientras que movía la mano hacia atrás recogiendo nuevamente el Kyoketsu Shoge en su manga tan rápido como salió de ella. Luego movió su mano derecha en forma de arco, de derecha a izquierda, de manera horizontal. Conforme la mano iba en movimiento de ella iban saliendo Shuriken, los cuales se dirigían hacia una esquina de una casa que se encontraba cerca de él al lado derecho, haciendo salir a Kakashi de su escondite.

"Tengo que admitir que eres rápido, lograste acercarte a mí en cuestión de segundos" dijo el líder de la aldea.

"Parece que soy mucho más rápido de lo que crees" dijo Kakashi mientras aparecía justo atrás del líder de la aldea colocando un Kunai en su cuello y haciendo desaparecen el **KAGE BUSHIN **que había formado.

"JEJEJEJ.... en verdad crees que me lograste atrapar tan fácilmente" dijo el líder de la aldea justo antes de que desapareciera dejando un cuerpo muerto en su lugar junto con un sello explosivo.

"Maldición" dijo Kakashi mientras tiraba el cuerpo justo antes que de explotara.

"_Apenas logre escapar de esa explosión"_ pensó Kakashi al llegar aun techo cercano.

"Valla tengo que admitirlo ere muy hábil, esto será muy interesante, ¿Qué están esperando? ataquen a los ninjas de Konoha" dijo el líder de la aldea, al momento los ninjas saltaron de los techo para atacar a Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai.

"**NINPOU: KAGE NUI **(Técnica del Cosido de Sombra)" dijo Shikamaru haciendo que la sombra se dividiera al rededor de ellos y salieran disparadas del suelo, causando que los atacantes quedaran clavado en la sombras.

"Bien hecho Shikamaru" dijo Kiba.

"No bajen la guardia que viene más detrás de nosotros" dijo Sai

"De esos nos encargamos Akamaru y Yo" dijo Kiba muy emocionado.

"**GIJYUU NINPOU: SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU, GAROGA **(Doble colmillo de lobo)".

En ese momento Kiba y Akamaru comienzan a girar a una velocidad impresionante embistiendo a todos los ninjas atacantes.

"Son demasiados, tendremos que atacar por separado" dijo Sai.

"**KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU **(Técnica de Estrangulación de Sombra)" dijo Shikamaru después de hacer unos cuantos sellos.

Al ver esto Kakashi intenta ayudar a Shikamaru y a los demás pero cuando dio el paso para ir a la batalla el jefe de la aldea gritó:

"YO SOY TU OPONENETE, NO LO OLVIDES" mientras lanzaba dos fuuma shuriken.

"Maldición" dijo Kakashi mientras saltaba para atrás.

"A caso crees que te escaparas tan fácilmente de mí" dijo el líder de la aldea mientras se reía.

"**RAITON: DENKI KYOKETSU**** SHOGE **(Técnica de elemento trueno: Kyoketsu Shoge Eléctrico)" dijo el líder de la aldea, mientras extendía su brazo y de el salía un Kyoketsu Shoge cargado de electricidad, que impacto en el techo donde se encontraba Kakashi destruyéndolo por completo.

"_Es rápido, apenas logre esquivarlo", _pensó Kakashi mientras lo miraba desde el suelo y realizaba unos sellos.

"**DOTON: YUDAI CHIKYUU UDE **(Técnica elemento Tierra: Gran Brazo de Tierra)"

De pronto un enorme brazo salió del suelo en dirección al líder de la aldea pero antes de que lo atrapara el lanzo un Kunai con un sello explosivo y destruyo la mano por completo formando una nube de polvo, al momento Kakashi salió de entre la nube caminando por lo que quedo del brazo.

"**RAIKIRI**" gritó Kakashi mientras extendía su brazo, pero antes de lograra impactar al jefe de la aldea de su mano derecha saco un Kusarigama2 que intento clavar en el cuerpo de Kakashi haciendo que el mismo retrocediera sin poder impactar el **RAIKIRI.**

"_Rayos, no puede impactarlo con el__**RAIKIRI**__ y ya no tengo Chakra para formar otro, la batalla que tuve en el bosque me debilito, tengo que encontrar la manera para derrotarlo lo más pronto posible antes de que me quede por completo sin Chakra" _pensó Kakashi.

"Pareces cansado, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienen que dar los ninjas de Konoha" dijo el líder de la aldea burlándose de Kakashi.

"TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A KAKASHI-SENSEI" gritó Kiba.

"Yo lo are" dijo Sia mientras dibujaba unos arqueros en un pergamino.

"**NINPOU: CHOUJUU GIGA, NINJA****YUMI** (Arte Ninja: Caricaturas Viviente, Ninjas Arqueros)" de pronto del pergamino salieron una docena de arqueros, los cuales dispararon sus flechas así el jefe de la aldea, pero antes de que impactaran en su cuerpo el jefe de la aldea saco de su mano izquierda la cadena del Kyoketsu Shoge y la comenzó a girar haciendo que las flechas chocaran con la cadena.

"Eres un estúpido si crees que con un ataque tan débil como ese me vas a derrotar" dijo mientras con un movimiento rápido de la mano tiraba el Kusarigama golpeando a los arqueros, transformándolos en charcos de tinta en el suelo y haciendo retroceder a Sai, luego con otro movimiento rápido de la mano lo volvió a atraer hacia él.

"No creas que me he olvidado de ti Kakashi, veamos si puedes esquivar esto, **RAITON: DENKI NIKU **(Técnica de Elemento Trueno: Agujas Eléctricas)"

Al momento extendió sus brazos y una lluvia de agujas cargadas de electricidad salieron de sus mangas, Kakashi esquivo la gran mayoría pero una impacto justo en el muslo derecho, paralizando su pierna derecha.

Kakashi saca la aguja pero aun así continúa paralizada por la carga eléctrica que había en la aguja.

"Es inútil que intentes movilizarte, la corriente de la aguja funciona como un veneno va destruyendo las células musculares de tu cuerpo poco a poco, pero no te preocupes no te matare todavía, primero me desharé de esos críos de ninjas que trajiste con tigo y luego te aniquilare" dijo el líder de la aldea mientras se reía.

Mientras esto pasaba Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai continuaban peleando contra los ninjas de la Aldea del Metal.

"Akamaru **DAINAMIKKU MAAKINGU **(Marca Dinámica)" dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru comenzó a girar en el aire mientras soltaba orina a los ninjas atacantes.

"**JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOUTOROU **(Transformación Combinada: Bestia de Dos Cabezas)" al momento Akamaru y Kiba se transformaron en una enorme criatura de dos cabezas que comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad, envistiendo a sus enemigos y destruyendo edificios.

"Kiba ten más cuidado, por poco nos golpeas a nosotros" dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba del suelo donde se tiro para evitar el ataque de Kiba.

"Jejejeej… los destruí a todos" dijo Kiba muy agitado después de volver a la normalidad.

"No, estas muy lejos de derrotarme" dijo el jefe de la aldea mientras se quitaba el protector del pecho y la túnica, dejando descubierto cinco heridas en su abdomen que lo traspasaban, enrollado a su brazo derecho un Kusarigama, enrollado al brazo izquierdo un Kyoketsu Shoge y en el pecho tenia un sello que decía Fumetsu3 (Inmortalidad).

"Los ninjas que destruyeron están ligados a mi, ellos no morirán hasta que yo muera" dijo el jefe de la aldea mientras reía, al momento los cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse de nuevo.

"_Maldición, ya ninguno de nosotros esta en condiciones para pelear, creo que este será nuestro fin" _pensó Shikamaru mientras una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

"QUE ESPERAN, MATENLOS" dijo el jefe de la aldea, al momento todos los ninjas de la Aldea del Metal comenzaron a rodearon a Shikamaru y a los demás, luego sacaron una agujas y las lanzaron contra los ninjas de Konoha.

"**SHICHUUROU NO JUTSU **(Técnica de la Prisión de Cuatro Pilares)" de pronto unas paredes de madera salieron del suelo rodeando a los compañeros de Kakashi, impidiendo que las agujas los tocaran.

_Yamato _pensó Kakashi mientras veía lo sucedido.

"**JUKEN HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU **(Círculo Celestial, 64 golpes Divinos)"al momento Neji aparece y comienza a golpeaba a los ninjas del Metal, lo que llamo la atención del jefe de la aldea.

"MALDITO, ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A KAKASHI-SENSEI?" dijo una voz entre las sombras y de pronto Naruto salto de las sombras atacando al jefe de la aldea por la espalda, pero antes de que lograra golpearlo el jefe se voltio tirando un shuriken que golpeo directamente a Naruto haciéndolo desaparecer.

"_Un __**KAGE **__**BUSHIN**_" pensó el líder de la Aldea del Metal, luego voltio su mirada hacia Kakashi y vio a Naruto levantándolo del suelo poniéndoselo en la espalda, al ver esto el jefe de la aldea extendió su brazo izquierdo y justo antes de que tirara el Kyoketsu Shoge se oyó una voz que gritó:

"NO TE LO PERMITIRE" y de la nada apareció Sakura quien golpeo el costado izquierdo de la casa sobre la que estaba el jefe de la aldea, provocando que la misma comenzara a derrumbarse, al ver esto el líder de la Aldea del Metal salto para no quedar enterrado en los escombros y gritó:

"YO NO MORIRE EN LAS MANOS DE NINGUNO DE USTEDES" mientras se reía, pero de repente se escucho una voz que dice:

"**ZESSHOU HACHIMON HOUGEKI **(Manipulación de las Puertas Celestiales)**" **de pronto Lee aprese detrás de él.

"No morirás de las manos de ninguno de ellos, porque morirás en mis manos, primera puerta, puerta inicial ábrete, **OMOTE RENGE** (Loto Inicial/Primario)" al momento el jefe de la aldea se ve envuelto en unas vendas que lo sujetan con fuerza, luego lo ponen de cabeza y comienza a descender dando vuelta a gran velocidad hasta que es estrellado contra el suelo con gran fuerza, creando una gran nube de polvo que poco a poco desapareció dejando nota la silueta del jefe de la aldea parado tomando del cuello a Lee.

"Esa técnica estuvo muy peligrosa, sino me hubiera soltado seguro estaría muerto ahora" dijo mientras se reía.

"_Maldición, es más astuto de lo que pensé, justo antes que las vendas lo enredaran soltó un poco la cadena de su mano derecha dejando de por fuera el kama, luego cuando fue envuelto he iba cayendo lo jalo de nuevo cortando las vendas que lo sujetaban y para detener la caída utilizo los puños"._Pensó Kakashi.

"Desgraciado chiquillo, morirás por intentar matarme" dijo el jefe de la aldea mientras tiraba un puñetazo que mando a Lee por lo aires, luego tiro el Kusarigama clavándolo en la pierna izquierda de Lee haciéndolo gritar.

"MALDITO, DEJA A AL CEJAS ENCRESPADAS" gritó Naruto mientras colocaba a Kakashi en el suelo y miraba al piso.

"Sakura-chan, cuida a Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto mientras continuaba viendo hacia el suelo.

"Sí" contestó Sakura.

"**DOKUNUKI NO JUTSU **(Técnica Extracción de Veneno)" continuó Sakura y de inmediato comenzó a sacar la corriente eléctrica del cuerpo de Kakashi.

"No, servirá de nada que lo cures porque yo mismo lo matare, apenas acabe con esta basura" dijo el líder de la aldea mientras movía su brazo para recuperar el Kusarigama, al momento de tenerlo nuevamente en la mano lo tiro de nuevo contra Lee y justa antes de que impactara en el cuerpo de Lee apareció Naruto y detuvo el Kusarigama tomando por el kama, al ver esto el jefe de la aldea movió su mano rápidamente para jalar el Kusarigama hacia el pero no pudo.

"_¿Qué es esto, no puedo atraer mi Kusarigama?, ese crió lo esta sujetando, pero ¿Cómo es posible que aun jalándolo con todas mis fuerzas no lo puedo atraer, que demonios es este chiquillo, de donde saco tanta fuerza?" _pensó el jefe de la aldea un poco asustado

"TEDIJE QUE LO DEJARAS" gritó Naruto mientras levantaba la mirada y al hacerlo dejo ver que sus ojos habían cambiado por los del Kyuubi, de pronto una capa de Chakra rojo comenzó a cubrir a Naruto dejando ver las primeras dos colas del zorro.

"_Maldición, Naruto dejo salir el Chakra del Kyuubi, tengo que controlarlo pero no puedo dejar a Neji peleando solo contra todos estos ninjas, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" _pensó Yamato mientras peleaba contra los ninjas.

"_¿Qué rayos es eso?" _pensó el líder de la aldea cada vez más nervioso.

"TE VOY A MATAR" gritó Naruto jalando la cadena con tanta fuerza que hizo que el jefe de la aldea saliera volando con dirección hacia él, al momento Naruto mando un puñetazo que impacto en la cara del líder de la Aldea del Metal haciéndolo volar, luego Naruto volvió a jalar la cadena con tal fuerza que hizo que se desmontara el brazo de el líder de la aldea y nuevamente lo atrajo hacia él, colocándole otro puñetazo esta vez directo al estomago haciéndolo volar otra vez y nuevamente jalo la cadena esta vez el tirón fue tal que los huesoso del brazo fueron triturados y una vez más se dirigía hacia Naruto, pero esta vez Naruto soltó el kama.

"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**" dijo Naruto después de hacer el sello, creando dos copias que lo ayudan a formar una bola de Chakra en su mano.

"**OODAMA RASENGAN **(Rasengan Gigante)" dijo Naruto impactándolo directamente en el pecho del líder de la aldea, lo cual produce una enorme explosión que lo manda a impactar en una de las murallas de la aldea dejándolo clavado en ella, al momento todos los ninjas de la Aldea del Metal comienzan a caer hasta que no queda ninguno de pie, al ver esto Yamato aprovecha y corre hacia Naruto que esta en tirado en el suelo por la explosión y al cual le esta comenzando a salir la Tercera cola.

"**HOKAGE-SHIKI JIJUN JUTSU: KAKUAN NITTEN SUISHU **(Estilo Hokage, Técnica de Sumisión: Santuario de Manos Entrelazadas) dijo Yamato mientras extendía la mano así Naruto, de pronto unos toquen con colmillos comenzaron a salir del suelo alrededor de Naruto y de inmediato lo comenzaron a detener, hasta que se calmo y la capa de Chakra rojo desapareció.

"Naruto, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Yamato mientras se acercaba.

"Sí, ¿logre derrotarlo?" preguntó Naruto mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sí, bien hecho" dijo Yamato mientras sonreía.

"MALDICION, NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS" gritó Kiba que se encontraba dentro de la técnica de Yamato.

"Cierto, disculpen" dijo Yamato mientras juntaba sus manos, al momento las paredes de madera comenzaron a hundirse hasta desaparecer en el suelo.

"Valla, con que lograron derrotarlo, ese era un tipo muy problemático" dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba, ya que se encontraba de cuclillas.

"Tuvieron suerte de que llegara a tiempo el Gran Uzumaki Naruto para salvarlos" dijo Naruto mientras se paraba recto con las manos cruzadas en frente de él.

"MALDITO NARUTO, TU NO MESALVASTE LA VIDA" gritó Kiba muy molesto.

"CLARO QUE ME DEBES LA VIDA, GRACIAS A MI ESE DESGRACIADO NO EXISTE" contestó Naruto mientras gritaba.

"CALLENCEN LOS DOS, NECESITO CONCENTRARME PARA CURAR LA HERIDA DE LEE" gritó Sakura muy molesta mientras atendía a Lee, al momento Naruto y Kiba se separaron sumamente asustados por Sakura.

"Sakura ¿Cómo se encuentran Kakashi y Lee?" preguntó Yamato intentado calmar la situación.

"Los dos están fuera de peligro, pero necesitan descansar" contestó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"En ese caso hoy descansaremos aquí" dijo Yamato.

"**MOKUTON: SHICHUUKA NO JUTSU" **al momento se formo una casa de madera.

"Yo seré el primero en hacer la guardia, luego Neji y por ultimo Kiba" dijo Yamato.

"Por el momento iré a revisar el cuerpo del jefe de la aldea, Sakura ven con migo" continuo Yamato.

Al instante Yamato y Sakura se dirigen donde esta el cuerpo.

Mientras todo esto pasa en La Aldea de Metal, surge un problema en el ataque la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Konoha.

"Urami-sama, Urami-sama" dice un misterioso ninja.

"¿Qué sucede, por qué me molestan? Dijo Urami muy molesto mientras veía entre las sombras.

"Disculpe que lo moleste, es que estamos teniendo problemas con el ataque a la prisión" dijo el ninja muy asustado.

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" dijo Urami mientras salía de las sombras.

"Los guardias reclutaron a dos prisioneros muy poderosos, ya han derrotado a mucho de nuestros hombres". Dijo el ninja.

"Esos deben ser Fuujin y Raijin, llévame con ello, yo me encargaré personalmente de la situación" dijo Urami mientras se acercaba al ninja.

"Sí, señor" dijo el ninja.

Al momento los dos se dirigen a la prisión...

Ya en la prisión, Urami ingresa al salón principal y ve a dos personas gigantescas en medio del salón y un guarda que le dice:

"Sí logran sacar a estos invasores de aquí les daré un gran banquete que nunca olvidaran".

"Oíste eso onīsan" dijo Raijin mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Sí hermano, tenemos que acabar con estos estorbos para poder comer" dice Fuujin.

"Ninjas del País de las Sombras retirada, yo me encargare ahora" dijo Urami mientras se quitaba la túnica, al momento los ninjas se retiran detrás de el.

"Onīsan¿Quién es ese sujeto?" preguntó Raijin.

"No, se pero derrotémoslo para poder comer" dijo Fuujin.

"Yo no seré tan fácil de derrotar" dijo Urami.

De pronto Fuujin mando un golpe directo a la cara de Urami mandándolo a volar pero justo cuando cae al suelo se transforma en un tronco.

"Les dije que no iba hacer tan fácil" dijo Urami desde la parte más alta de una pared.

"Pero ¿Qué paso onīsan, cómo llego ahí arriba?" preguntó Raijin.

"No se, parece que es muy rápido" dijo Fuujin.

"Baja para poder matarte y así poder comer" dijo Raijin.

"Ustedes no son rivales para mí, pero aun así los matare sus cuerpos serán muy útiles para nuestra misión" dijo Urami mientras formaba el sello del perro.

"**HATSUMEI KAGE NO JUTSU **(Técnica Creación de Sombras)" al momento la sombra de Urami se comenzó a deformar dividiéndose en dos líneas largas las cueles se separaban de la de original formando círculos por aparte, luego de los círculos comenzaron a salir dos misteriosos seres con apariencia de ninjas.

"Onīsan ¿Qué son esas cosa?" preguntó Raijin.

"No se, pero se ven muy fuertes" dijo Fuujin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"No importa lo que sean terminen con ellos y comerán" dijo el guarda muy nervioso.

"¿Oíste eso hermano?" dijo Raijin.

"Sí hermano" dijo Fuujin.

"Pero ¿cómo haremos para bajarlos?" dijo Raijin.

"No se preocupen por como los bajaran, ellos irán por ustedes" dijo Urami, al momento los extraños seres de sombras bajaron al suelo, justo al frente de los hermanos.

"Mata tu uno y yo matare el otro, ¿qué te parece hermano?" dijo Fuujin mientras miraba a su hermano.

"De acuerdo pero ¿cual matare yo y cual tu?" preguntó Raijin con un gesto de confusión.

"Tiene razón déjame pensar.......Ya se ven párate a la par mía" dijo Fuujin mientras movía la mano llamándolo.

"De acuerdo y ahora ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Raijin.

"Mira tú atacas al que tienes al frente y yo al que tenga al frente mió" dijo Fuujin sonriendo.

"Eso es hermano tu si eres inteligente" dijo Raijin mientras miraba a su hermano.

"Bueno matémoslos para poder comer" dijo Fuujin mientras miraba a su hermano.

Al momento ambos lanzaron un puñetazo directo a los dos extraños ninjas, pero cuando los puños tenían que impactar a los ninjas los puños los traspasaron haciendo que los hermanos golpearan una pared despedazándola por completo.

"¿Qué paso onīsan, por qué no los golpeamos? Preguntó Raijin.

"No se, oye dime ¿eso es un Genjutsu?" preguntó Fuujin mientras miraba a Urami.

"Jejejeje

... no, no es un Genjutsu, son reales y te lo demostrare, ATAQUEN" dijo Urami, de inmediato los dos seres se voltearon en dirección a Fuujin y Raijin emprendiendo el ataque, al momento los dos hermanos mandaron otro puñetazo que nuevamente traspaso a los ninjas, los cuales clavaron sus garras en los abdómenes de los hermanos

"Onī.....san ¿Qu...é pa...so?" dijo Raijin entre cortado.

"Nooo.... sseee.... her...ma...no" dijo Fuujin antes de derribarse.

"_No puede ser, ese hombre invoco a esas criaturas con solo hacer un sello y con que facilidad mato a Fuujin y a Raijin, este hombre es muy poderoso, maldición ¿qué puedo hacer?._

"Cobarde ¿por qué te escondes? Dijo Urami, justo detrás del guarda de la prisión.

"Nooooo..... mmmmmeeeeee...... mmmmmaaaaaaattteeeesssssss por favor" dijo el guarda inclinándose muy asustado.

"No, no te voy a matar quiero que le des un mensaje a tu Hokage, dile que la prisión de Konoha fue atacada que la mayoría de los guardas murieron y que todos los prisioneros escaparon" dijo Urami mientras lo tomaba del cuello, luego lo tiro.

"Sí, sí señor" dijo el guarda mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo.

"Tú, ve y dile a Fao-sama que la conquista de la prisión fue todo un éxito" dijo Urami mientras juntaba su túnica.

"Sí señor" dijo el guarda antes de desaparecer. Unos minutos después aparece un hombre con la apariencia de ser muy anciano sentado en una silla la cual era cargada por cuatro hombres en sus hombros.

"Muy buen trabajo Urami" dijo la extraña persona.

"Me alegro mucho que este complacido Fao-sama" respondió Urami mientras ponía su mano derecha en el pecho.

"Ahora llévame al corazón de la prisión" dijo Fao mientras levantaba la mano señalando así el frente.

"Permíteme un momento para encargarme de los cuerpo de estos dos, **SHOYUU USUGURAI NO JUTSU **(Técnica Posesión Sombría)" dijo Urami, al momento los dos seres misteriosos se transformaron en dos sombras con forma de círculos las cuales comenzaron a alargarse con dirección de los dos hermanos, al acercarse entraron por medio de las bocas, al momento los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie he inclinaron sus cabezas como señal de respeto ante Urami.

"¿Ya terminaste?" dijo Fao un poco molesto por la demora.

"Sí señor" contestó Urami. Al momento comenzó el recorrido hacia el corazón de la prisión.

"Fao-sama, disculpe la imprudencia pero necesito hacerle una pregunta" dijo Urami.

"¿Cuál seria esa pregunta?" contestó Fao.

"Se que tenemos el poderío militar para atacar Konoha y derrotarlo de una vez, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué en lugar de ir directo a ella, estamos atacando estos lugares que no son de mucha importancia?" preguntó Urami un poco ansiosos.

"Recuerdas que cuando atacamos la Aldea del Metal te ordene que no destruyeras ningún edificio de ese lugar, bueno la razón era simple estaba buscando esto" dijo Fao enseñando un pergamino que por fuera tenia el signo de Sombra4.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Urami.

"Esto es el primero de los tres pergaminos que contiene la **USUGURAI HIKARI NO JUTSU** (Técnica: Luz Sombría), estos lugares sin importancia para ti resultan que son dos de los tres contenedores de estos pergaminos" contestó Fao un poco molesto por la impertinencia de Urami.

"La **USUGURAI HIKARI NO JUTSU, **¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?" preguntó Urami.

"Es una técnica muy poderosa y gracias a ella nos vengarnos de Konoha." Contestó Fao mientras guardaba el pergamino.

"Disculpe que siga preguntando pero ¿Por qué si esta técnica es tan poderosa Konoha no la tiene en su biblioteca sino que la tiene escondida y por separado?" preguntó Urami.

"Por cobardía, la gente de Konoha, no tiene el valor para utilizar esta técnica tan poderosa y como les da miedo que alguien sepa de ella y quiera utilizarla separaron los pergaminos escondiéndolos en los lugares más protegidos y los menos pensados como este." Contestó Fao.

"Pero ¿donde esta el ultimo pergamino?" preguntó nuevamente Urami.

"En el corazón de la Torre del Hokage y ya vasta de tantas preguntas" contestó Fao sumamente molesto.

"Disculpa Fao-sama" dijo Urami mientras ponía su mano derecha en el pecho he inclinaba la cabeza como símbolo de reverencia.

"Fao-sama, Urami-sama disculpen que los interrumpa pero hemos llegado" dijo uno de los guardias.

"_Por fin, después de tantos años estos cerca de recuperar mi juventud y de tomar el poder para conquistar todo el mundo_" pensó Fao mientras ponía una cara de malicia en su rostro.

______________________

1 es un cuchillo de dos hojas, una de ellas curva (kama), la cual nos sirve para enganchar. En su extremo inferior lleva una cuerda o cadena terminada con un aro metálico.

2 es un arma formada por un kama (hoz) y una larga cadena (Kusari) terminada con un peso metálico que nos ayuda a envolver las extremidades y/o las armas del adversario.

3 不滅 (Inmortalidad).

4 影 (Sombra).


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo #2: Una nueva amenaza, un rostro sombrío.**

Después de hablar con el Hokage, el Equipo Kakashi se prepara para salir a la orden de Tsunade.

Cuando Naruto acabó de empacar, decide buscar a Sakura para invitarla a una cita, mientras se encuentran en espera de su misión. Después de salir de su apartamento la encuentra frente a la entrada de la biblioteca con Sai.

"Sakura-chan ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí sola con Sai? No me digan que están teniendo una cita" dice Naruto con expresión de molestia en su rostro.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO" Gritó Sakura mientras mandaba un puñetazo directo a la cabeza de Naruto, el cual queda semi-inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza.

"No, Naruto, ¿Cómo voy a salir con esa vaca gorda?" dice Sai con una sonrisa.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAI" dice Sakura con los ojos encendidos y las venas resaltadas, e inmediatamente suelta un puñetazo que da directamente en la mejilla de Sai y vuelve a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza, cuando se venía levantando.

"Saaa… ku… raaa-chan… ¿Por qué me golpeas otra vez?" dice Naruto completamente adolorido.

"Porque por tu culpa fue que inició el tema" dice Sakura mientras truena los dedos de la mano.

"Naruto, estamos estudiando la geografía de la Aldea del Metal" dijo Sai mientras sobaba su mejilla.

"Déjame ver" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo ahora con dos chichones.

"Estamos intentando ver por donde pudo haber iniciado el ataque" dijo Sakura.

"Como ven, el ataque no pudo ser desde el límite Norte de la villa ya que es un enorme precipicio. Pero no sé cómo un ejército pudo atacar sin ser descubierto. La Villa del Metal era una de las villas mejor defendidas del País del Fuego, tiene unas enormes murallas que rodean la aldea, en cada esquina hay una torre de vigilancia y en el centro de las paredes, sumando ocho torres alrededor de la aldea. Además todos sus habitantes son ninjas expertos en el uso de todo tipo de armas. Sus armas son las mejores del País del Fuego, es por eso que se dedica a comerciar con ellas" dijo Sai.

"Pero ¿Para qué tanta seguridad?" preguntó Naruto.

"Naruto no seas estúpido, no te acabamos de decir que es la cuidad que nutre al País del Fuego de armas" dijo Sakura mientras veía a Naruto.

"¡Qué problemático ha sido buscarlos!. El ninja de la aldea del Metal despertó, Godaime los mandó a llamar" dijo Shikamaru mientras se detenía frente a ellos y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Shikamaru, ¿Cómo sabes de todo esto, se suponía que solo el Equipo Kakashi sabía esta información?" dijo Sakura mientras daba unos pasos al frente.

"Nos escuchaste detrás de la puerta de la habitación del Hokage ¿Verdad?" dice Naruto mientras ponía una cara traviesa.

"No, ese es tu estilo no el mío Naruto, además no me interesa meterme en éstas situaciones, ya que son demasiado problemáticas" dijo Shikamaru poniendo una cara indiferente y aburrida.

"Lo que sucedió fue que Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar a Neji, Kiba, Lee, Yamato y a mí para dar soporte en la misión" continuo Shikamaru acercándose a ellos.

"No les parece inusual, que de una misión de cuatro personas pasáramos a ser nueve, ¿No es un poco extraño?" dijo Sai mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

"Bueno no perdamos más tiempo" dijo Shikamaru, de inmediato todos partieron hacía la Torre Hokage.

"¿Dónde están todos?" dijo Tsunade mientras apretaba sus manos y se mordía un labio.

"Tranquilízate Tsunade-sama, ya deben estar por llegar" dijo Shizune mientras se acercaba para poner sus manos en los hombros de Tsunade.

"NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILECE" dijo Tsunade mientras ponía una cara que hizo que Shizune se aterrara y se apartara lo más rápido posible de ella.

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Shikamaru mientras todos entraban a la habitación.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS LOS RETRASÓ?" dijo Tsunade mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

"Disculpe la tardanza Tsunade-sama" dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa y asustada, mientras pensaba "_Maldito Naruto por tu culpa nos retrasamos y ahora Tsunade-taiyou está molesta"._

"Bueno empecemos, Kakashi ¿Qué logró saber del ninja?" dijo Tsunade mientras se tranquilizaba.

"La situación es un poco confusa, dice que el ataque comenzó directamente desde adentro de la villa" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Un espía?" preguntó Yamato.

"Eso pensé, pero él insistió que los atacantes aparecieron dentro de la villa, que no se infiltraron" contestó Kakashi.

"¿Alguna clase de ninjutsu de tele-transportación entonces?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"No creo, ya que dice que los ninjas que los atacaron no eran humanos, que ni Taijutsu ni ataques con armas los afectaban" contestó Kakashi.

"¿Le pediste una descripción física de los atacantes?" preguntó Tsunade cada vez más ansiosa.

"Sí, pero aun eso es extraño, dice que los atacantes tenían los ojos amarillos, de aproximadamente 2 metros de alto, delgados, con largar garras, muy fuertes y con las caras cubiertas" contestó Kakashi mientras ponía en el escritorio un informe más detallado del interrogatorio. Tsunade examina el informe por unos minutos.

"No sabemos con quién o con qué nos enfrentamos, ni qué tipo de ninjutsu usa, por lo que irán a una misión de reconocimiento. Quiero que vayan a la villa y extraigan toda la información que puedan, esta misión es de rango A" dijo Tsunade mientras entrelazaba las manos.

"¡Rango A! Pero es una misión solo para Jounin y la mayoría de los que van apenas son Chuunin y Naruto apenas es un Genin...".

"_¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso?"_, piensa Naruto mientras baja la cabeza totalmente deprimido.

"¿No cree que está cometiendo un error?" preguntó Shizune muy asustada.

"No, conozco las capacidades que tienen cada uno de ellos, además Kakashi, Yamato y Neji van a ir, y los tres son Jounin muy experimentados" dijo Tsunade mientras miraba a Shizune con una mirada que aterrorizaba, luego volvió a ver al grupo de ninjas.

"¿Qué están esperando? váyanse AHORA"

"Sí" dijeron todos antes de retirarse, todos fueron a recoger sus cosas y quedaron de verse en 5 minutos en la entrada de la aldea.

_Cinco minutos más tarde, en la entrada de la aldea..._

"Esta es la posición que tomaremos; Neji al frente junto con Kiba y Akamaru, el **BYAKUGAN **(Visión Pura) y el olfato de Kiba nos ayudaran a detectar cualquier posible peligro antes de que sea tarde, luego Yamato y yo, de ésta manera si hay una emergencia podremos salir al frente lo más pronto posible, luego Sakura y Lee nos cubrirán con los costados, la fuerza de Sakura y el taijutsu de Lee nos ayudaran a ganar tiempo en el caso de un ataque lateral, luego Shikamaru y Sai, respaldarán a Sakura y Lee, y por último Naruto quien con su **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU** (Técnica Clones de Sombra) puede cubrir la retaguardia apoyado por Shikamaru y Sai, ¿Todos entienden sus posiciones?" dijo Kakashi,

"Sí", dijeron todos.

"Nos vamos, la villa está a 3 días de aquí y tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible".

De inmediato todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron su viaje…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo #5: Una verdad Sombría, Los pergaminos prohibidos.**

Mientras esto pasa en la prisión de Konoha, en la aldea, los líderes del consejo corren con dirección a la habitación del Hokage.

"Tsunade ¿Por qué no nos habías informado del ataque a la Aldea del Metal?" preguntó Homura, el anciano del consejo, mientras abría la puerta de golpe.

"¿Por qué entran de esta manera a mi habitación, que diablos se creen que son? dijo Tsunade muy molesta levantándose del escritorio.

"No cambies el tema y contesta" dijo Koharu, la anciana compañera de Homura, muy seria.

"No contestaré hasta que no me digan ¿Cómo se enteraron del ataque? Era información confidencial" dijo Tsunade cada vez más molesta.

"Nos enteramos del ataque a los ANBU, por lo que investigamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo sucedido" dijo Danzou quien venía entrando con ellos.

"Bueno, la razón es que no pensé que la situación fuera tan grave como para tener que reportarla al consejo" dijo Tsunade con un tono desinteresado.

"¿Han atacado algún otro lugar?" preguntó Homura muy preocupado.

"No, solo surgió una alerta para la prisión de Konoha, pero no sea ha recibido ningún tipo de informe sobre algún otro ataque" contestó Tsunade cada vez más preocupada por la situación.

"No hay tiempo que perder, Tsunade llama a todos los ninjas disponibles y a los que estén en misiones diles que vuelvan, que todos los ninjas estén dentro de Konoha" dijo Homura.

"Yo le diré a los ninjas de la Raíz que se unan a los demás miembros del ANBU y se pongan a las órdenes de Tsunade y el consejo" dijo Danzou.

"No pienso hacer nada hasta que me expliquen lo que sucede" dijo Tsunade sumamente molesta y ansiosa.

"No hay tiempo para eso, tene..."

"Homura, Danzou hagan lo necesario, yo le explicaré lo que sucede" dijo Koharu, interrumpiendo a Homura.

"Pero por favor antes de que comience has lo que te pedimos, no tenemos tiempo que perder" continuó Koharu.

"De acuerdo, Shizune ve y manda mensajes a los ninjas que no estén en la aldea y a los que están, diles que no salgan para nada de la aldea, estamos en amenaza grado 2" dijo Tsunade muy seria.

"Sí" dijo Shizune antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

"Bien, dime que sucede" dijo Tsunade sentándose en el escritorio.

"Te explicaré lo que sucede, esos dos lugares no son solo aldeas, sino que también son contenedores de los tres pergaminos prohibidos del Extinto Clan Kage" dijo Koharu.

"¿El Clan Kage? ¿Qué era ese clan y que contiene esos pergaminos que son tan importantes?" preguntó Tsunade mientras se inclinaba en el escritorio.

"Estos pergaminos contienen la técnica **USUGURAI HIKARI NO JUTSU**,una técnica prohibida directamente por Shodaime, tu abuelo" dijo Koharu.

"Mi abuelo ¿Pero quiénes son estos del Clan Kage? Nunca había oído hablar de ese clan" dijo Tsunade.

"El motivo por el cual nunca has oído de este clan, es porque fue literalmente borrado de la historia de Konoha" dijo Koharu.

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes de este clan?" preguntó Tsunade con mucha curiosidad.

"Eso no importa, este clan fue parte de Konoha en los tiempos de tu abuelo, ellos se unieron con nosotros después de los Uchiha. Ellos, como señal de pacto con Konoha, le dieron dos pergaminos al Shodaime. Uno contenía la información secreta del clan y el nombre de todos los ninjas del mismo y el otro, era un pergamino que contenía una técnica tan terrible que el Shodaime se encargó de separar este pergamino en tres diferentes, dividiendo la técnica. Luego mandó a llamar a los líderes de los clanes más importantes, que eran el Clan Uchiha, el Clan Kage y el Senju, de quien él mismo era el líder. Luego repartió los pergaminos a cada uno de los lideres, el Clan Kage se les dio el pergamino con el sello Sombra, al Uchiha el del sello de la Luz1 y el se quedó con el que tenía el sello Combinar2. Le pidió a cada uno que no lo abriera y que lo guardaran en el lugar más seguro posible. Esto molestó un poco al líder del Clan Kage, ya que no tenían muy buenas relaciones con los Uchiha, pero al final aceptó lo que el Shodaime le pedía. Por un tiempo todo estuvo bien hasta que el primer Hokage murió, luego subió al poder su hermano y ahí comenzó a decaer la alianza formada por los tres clanes. La situación que desató el caos fue el puesto de importancia que les dio el Nidaime, eso fue imperdonable para el Clan Kage, quienes declararon la guerra a los Uchiha. Los líderes de Konoha no intervinieron en la batalla con la excusa de que tenían que mantener relaciones con ambos clanes, aunque en realidad lo que se esperaba era que ambos clanes se destruyeran entre sí. Al principio la superioridad la tenían los Uchiha gracias a su **SHARINGAN** y aun cuando los del Clan Kage tenían una enorme cantidad de Chakra no podían evitar que los Uchiha copiaran sus técnicas y lograran contrarrestarlas, eso provocó que muchos miembros de ese clan abandonaran sus hogares dentro del clan y buscaran refugio en el corazón de Konoha. La guerra duró muchos meses y los Uchihas siempre mantuvieron su superioridad, pero en secreto los líderes del Clan Kage comenzaron a experimentar hasta que encontraron la manera de poder hacer Ninjutsus sin tener que realizar sello alguno mas que el del perro. Tatuaron los símbolos en los cuerpos de sus mejores soldados y de alguna manera lograron fusionar los canales del Chakra con los tatuajes de su piel. Esto dio un giro a las batallas, ya que el **SHARINGAN **del clan Uchiha no funcionaba, pero después de un tiempo, los soldados expuestos a esta técnica comenzaron a enfermar. Según parecía no soportaron por mucho tiempo los efectos de esta técnica que los desgastaba. Solo un hombre soportó por completo la técnica, su líder Fao, que a pesar de ser el más joven de los que fue expuesto a esta técnica él era el único que no se vio afectado por los traumas causados. Al ver la situación el líder decidió atacar a Konoha para robar el pergamino que ellos tenían, al saber esto Konoha decidió intervenir en la batalla y unirse al clan Uchiha para destruir por completo al Clan Kage. La batalla no fue muy larga, pero por desgracia Fao logró escapar junto con muchos de sus hombres y mujeres dejando atrás el pergamino que tenían que cuidar, pero a Konoha no le bastó con retomar el pergamino, sino que destruyó todo registro del clan y de su alianza. Aun las personas que se refugiaron en Konoha, procedentes de este Clan tuvieron que cambiar su nombre a Clan Nara. Luego Konoha tomó el pergamino que guardaban los Uchiha a petición del Nidaime, quien guardó todos los pergaminos; el de las Sombras lo guardó en la Aldea Del Metal, el de la Luz en la Cárcel de Máxima Seguridad y el de Combinar en Konoha. Luego prohibió hablar sobre este clan y sobre lo sucedido. Por mucho tiempo el nombre de este clan desapareció y nunca más se logró oír nada sobre ellos, hasta ahora" dijo Koharu.

"Pero ¿Cómo están tan seguros que el clan Kage está detrás de los ataques?" dijo Tsunade.

"No lo sabemos, pero tenemos un mal presentimiento" dijo Koharu.

"Pero ¿En qué parte de Konoha guardaron el pergamino?" preguntó Tsunade sumamente preocupada.

"En el lugar más seguro de la Torre Hokage" dijo Koharu.

"¿Dónde?" volvió a preguntar Tsunade.

"Detrás del Símbolo Hokage3 de la Torre" dijo Koharu.

Justo en este momento entra Shizune muy agitada y asustada.

"Tsunade-sama, acaban de atacar la prisión de Konoha, uno de los guardas escapó y nos trajo el mensaje" dijo Shizune mientras una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

"MALDICIÓN, HACE CUANTO SE DIO EL ATAQUE" gritó Tsunade.

"Hace como seis horas, dice que el ejercito no es muy grande y que un hombre muy poderoso los acompaña, uno que solo de utilizar el sello del perro para realizar Ninjutsus, que puede invocar seres muy extraños para que pelen por él, a quienes el Taijutsu no los afectan, según parece son los mismos que atacaron la Aldea del Metal" dijo Shizune.

"Como lo sospechaba" dijo Koharu.

"Shizune ¿Ya mandaste a llamar a todos los ninjas?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Sí Tsunade-sama, solo falta el equipo que está en la Villa del Metal" dijo Shizune.

"_Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?_" pensó Tsunade mientras mordía su labio.

_________________________________


End file.
